donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Jr.
'' ''For the game Donkey Kong Jr., see Donkey Kong Jr. (game). Donkey Kong Jr. (also known as DK Jr. or Junior for short or Donkey Kong the Second) is known to be Donkey Kong Sr.'s sophisticated son. He has not been in many games so far. His first appearance was in the game Donkey Kong Jr., where he makes his own task to rescue his father from Mario. He is implied to be the father of the current Donkey Kong which was later confirmed on page 112 in the Playing With Super Power: Nintendo Super NES Classics eGuide, Super Mario Kart 16 Bits Tab, an official book by Prima Games. History ''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' The civil Donkey Kong Jr. solves math problems with his cleverness, level-headedness, and the original Donkey Kong. He can also compete with his re-colored palette swap Pink Donkey Kong Jr. ''Mario Kart Series'' Donkey Kong Jr. has appeared in the original Super Mario Kart for the Super NES as a playable character. He is one of the heaviest characters in the game, along with Bowser though in later games he is replaced with his son the current Donkey Kong. ''Mario Tennis'' Donkey Kong Jr. also appeared in Mario's Tennis for the Virtual Boy and Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 as a unlockable character. He is considered a power character along with Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser. He also appeared in the Mario Tennis game for Virtual Boy. ''Ralston'' Donkey Kong Jr. had his own fruit flavored cereal made by Ralston. Each box contained a free PEZ or 4 baseball cards inside. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Donkey Kong Jr. appears as a trophy in the GameCube game, Super Smash Bros. Melee. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Donkey Kong Jr. appears as two stickers. Jr.'s trophy was going to be in Brawl, but it was scrapped. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Although Donkey Kong Jr. does not appear, he is referenced in the Golden Temple world where the theme that plays in the sky area is a remix of the Donkey Kong Jr., ending, stage and title themes. ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Donkey Kong Jr. appears as a cameo at the end of the Aqueduct Assault level in the background in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze inside a Wii U GamePad held high by the original Donkey Kong. Trivia *An idea for Donkey Kong Country was for Diddy Kong to be an updated version of Donkey Kong Jr. however Nintendo didn't like it thinking that the redesign looked too different and asked for Jr. to appear in his original design or make an entirely new character, the latter was chosen thus Diddy Kong was born. *Donkey Kong Jr. throughout the video games and other media has made a tremendous amount of achievements and feats. *Donkey Kong Jr. first appeared as the son of the original Donkey Kong that kidnapped Pauline. This was Cranky Kong. Cranky Kong has alternatively been described as the Grandfather or Father (only in DK64) of the current Donkey Kong appearing in the Donkey Kong Country games. This means that Jr. could either be DK's father or DK. However, it is stated in a majority of the games that the current Donkey Kong is Cranky Kong's grandson and most recently in Donkey Kong Country Returns. This suggests that Donkey Kong Jr is actually the current Donkey Kong's father, which was later confirmed on page 112 in the Playing With Super Power: Nintendo Super NES Classics eGuide, Super Mario Kart 16 Bits Tab, an official book by Prima Games, whereas the section on page 192 with the "Donkey Kong Jr., all grown up" statement is meant to be written as a metaphor of the older Donkey Kong games to the more modernized Donkey Kong Country games rather than to be taken as literal. It should also be noted that there is no in-game text nor manual/instruction booklet that ever states that DK is Jr., debunking the fan misconception. *Real-life Gorillas reach the age to desire a child at 6-8 years old and mature at 12 since they age faster than humans, by the time of Donkey Kong Jr. Jr. would have already been older than those ages, older than Mario, and already have a son of his own, that would later become modern Donkey Kong who would be a tad younger than Mario. **Mario is 24-25 while Donkey Kong is around 18-20, in Tropical Freeze he is celebrating his 20th birthday as Donkey Kong Country came out in 1994. *Donkey Kong Jr. and the original Donkey Kong are the only Kongs who know how to do math correctly. *In an advertisement for the game Donkey Kong Land, it shows a mysterious Kong who wears a fedora (Fedora Kong) and was planned to appear in the game but was later cut. He looks very similar to Donkey Kong except more sophisticated. Men who wear Fedoras in the earlier days of film aside from being very last-attractive are used to depict the father, or least a mature, sophisticated, level-headed, and civil fatherly figure/"The Man's Man"/"The Everyman". Fedora Kong is possibly an adult Donkey Kong Jr. To add, Fedora Kong's artwork shows him in a pose that bears a resemblance to DK Jr.'s forward facing sprite from Donkey Kong Jr. He's also round and pudgy like Jr. is. *In Donkey Kong Jr., one of Jr.'s sprites presents him as sad, hinting he is scared of the adventure he's having to save his father from Mario, which could partially explain why he's not shown going on future adventures in later games. *Donkey Kong Jr. in the Saturday Supercade had a personality somewhat like Scrappy-Doo from Scooby-Doo, complete with his catchphrase MONKEY MUSCLE!!. Diddy Kong however in the main series seems to have fully adopted Jr.'s cartoon counterpart's traits barring the catchphrase. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kongs Category:Characters